Extremities
An: takes place in the world of Experiment 108 and The girls from S.T.R.I.K.E. Doctor Zielian rushed straight to the hospital, shocked beyond belief. It was only a few minutes ago that his wife had called, telling him that she was on her way home with Mary and Katelin. Then, he received another call. They had been in a rather nasty car crash, Mary managed to get away unscaved save a few bumps and burns, but his dear wife and other daughter where not so lucky. The mother was killed instantly, but Kate survived. He rushed past entire rooms full of people and went straight into where they had her. Kate looked like... he didn't even know how to describe it. Her face was scarred horribly, tubes and medical equipment were around her, trying to keep a weak and fading life from dying. the enterity of her left arm was gone, and her face was twisted in unbearable pain."My god..." was all the good doctor could saw at the scene. He quickly turned away, holding back tears. He wasn't a religious man, but he began praying. "Dad?" He looked up Iand turned to see Mary, who looked like she had done a lot of crying herself. "Kate's going to be okay right?" His only response was silence. From there everything was a blur, doctors saying how even now she wasn't long for this earth, bills that pilled up from keeping the life support running, even Mary were beginning to slip farther away. His wife took up all of his thoughts, if only she was still here. He would give anything just to see her again, to see Kate smiling, to undo what happened. One day, as he walked into the office of his robotics company, he was greeted by a haunting sight. A metal man sat in his chair, wearing nothing but an old fur coat. His Brain was on clear display for all to see, looking like what people thought constituted a cyborg in the old 60's movies. "Sweet merciful god!" "Not quite," replied the metal man. "Overmind will suffice." "Impossible, you-you're a criminal!" The metal man seemed offended by this. "A criminal? I merely ally with them, they are a means to an end." Overmind stared intently at him. "Besides, it is due to the help these criminals gave me that I may help you." "Help...me?" What could Overmind possibly want with him? "Yes, I heard about what happened to your daughter." He shook his head. "How terribly tragic, you have my condolences." There was no emotion in his voice, only cold indiference. "I wish to help-no. I wish to improve your daughter." "Improve?" Overmind chuckled, a harsh, unnatural metalic sound. "Your daughter will be given cybernetic replacements and enhancements. By the time I am done, she will be better than new. All I need is for your company to work with me on my projects." "I've heard about what you do," Zielian snapped. "And no! I will not lower myself to do your dirty work." Overmind didn't react to it at all. "Your daughter is in quite a delicate state right now, if I do not help her soon..." Overmind shook his head. "She will be joining her mother, but the journey to her will be slow and painful. Oh well I suppose hanging on to your petty moral compass will ultimately be for the greater good." The metal man stood up. "Farewell, it was a pleasure." There was a brief silence as Overmind. "Stop, please." The metal man stood still. "I-I'll do it. Just promise me, she'll live." Overmind turned his head. "It will be done. I look forward to our partnership." ----